La Arena Llama
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que Gaara adoptó a Shinki? Es uno de los misterios más grandes de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena.


¿Han escuchado el dicho de «la sangre llama»? El título es una parodia de ello; pienso que los de Sunagakure pueden ser un poco raros respecto a esos temas y así fue como se me ocurrió este drabble. Espero les guste~.

Con ayuda de mi hermosa beta: KassaneT.

* * *

 **LA ARENA LLAMA**

—Tiene tus ojos —la serena voz de Gaara cambió el ambiente en la habitación.

—Por supuesto, soy su madre —agregó con orgullo una ruborizada Temari, mientras, Kankuro no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos ornados con maquillaje. Y es que, bueno, ¡se trataba de Gaara!

El casi inexpresivo Kazekage, que varios meses atrás había quedado en shock al tomar en brazos a su diminuto sobrino, estando seguro de que en algún momento se le iba a resbalar (pero bendita sea la arena actuando de cuna improvisada), ahora vigilaba que Shikadai, ya con un año de edad, no fuera a irse de lado mientras jugaba con unos carritos y la pista de arena sobre su escritorio.

—Aunque se parece demasiado a tu hombre de mal gusto —se quejó el marionetista, cruzando los brazos—. Que desgracia, ojalá hubiera salido guapo como yo.

—¡Repite eso, solterón sin suerte! —fue cuando la señora Nara entró en acción, zarandeando al gracioso consejero del Kage.

Así, los hermanos comenzaron una de sus típicas _peleas_ , involucrando a Sasori, una comadreja, kunais e incluso, una conveniente escoba que Kankuro había encontrado para defenderse de los ataques directos de cierto abanico gigante.

Por otro lado, la arena se encargaba de cubrir al pequeñito de las shurikens voladoras que habrían roto más de una ventana en caso de tenerlas cerradas.

La tranquilidad del niño ante la situación era lo asombroso dentro de esas cuatro paredes. ¿Qué tan caótica debía ser su casa como para soltar un suspiro tras el chupete y volver a entretenerse con los juguetitos casi de inmediato?

«Bien, lo he decidido —pensó el ex jinchuuriki—. ¡También quiero uno!».

—Kankuro. Temari.

Ambos voltearon, deteniendo su hilarante riña de bienvenida.

—¿Dónde consigo uno de estos?

Los nombrados pasaron de tener un signo de interrogación en el rostro, a palidecer tanto que podrían confundirlos con parientes perdidos de Sai.

«¿Podrá ser que...?».

«¿Gaara no sabe...?».

«¡¿... de dónde vienen los bebés?!» éste último pensamiento lo tuvieron ambos al mismo tiempo. Y ni siquiera necesitaron verse para comprobarlo.

—Eh, pues…

—Bueno, Gaara —interrumpió Kankuro, creyendo que se le ocurriría algo, pero ni el mejor jutsu de dispersión lo sacaría de ese incómodo momento.

El Kazekage los miraba con curiosidad. ¿Se sentirían mal? No era común en ellos que demoraran tanto por una respuesta.

Entonces la rubia tomó la palabra, tal vez ya era hora de que Gaara lo supiera:

—Los niños vienen de cuando un hombre y una mujer...

—¡Van al centro de adopción! —una chispa de ocurrencia (comúnmente llamada «pretexto») brotó de las entumecidas neuronas del castaño. Tal fue el impacto de su voz, que tanto Shikadai como su tío esbozaron una mueca de asombro, dentro de lo que su confusión y monotonía les permitían.

«Kankuro, tú...» dijo la mujer para sus adentros mientras dirigía el rostro hacia éste.

«No podemos corromper la mente de nuestro inocente hermano, ¿no crees, Temari?» pensó, devolviendo la mirada.

La señora Nara asintió.

Esa extraña telepatía que habían desarrollado para entenderse, cuando Gaara era más joven y sádico, estaba siendo de gran utilidad. Aunque, en realidad, no es como si se leyeran la mente, sólo intuían varias cosas viéndose a los ojos.

—¡Oh, s-sí! ¡El centro de adopción! ¡Yo misma puedo llevarte a uno! —agregó de forma rápida al salir de su trance.

—Está bien. Gracias —respondió inmutable, no obstante, muy dentro de sí no podía ignorar esa latente emoción en su pecho que lo llenaba de felicidad.

Así fue como Shinki apareció algunos meses más tarde.

* * *

 _Es mi primer fic de Naruto, ¿qué les pareció? (lejos de que haya llegado diez años tarde al fandom XD)._


End file.
